dat_cow_boifandomcom-20200213-history
Dat Cow Boi: The Age of Cattle
Dat Cow Boi: The Age of Cattle is the first game in the Dat Cow Boi subfranchise. In this game, the earth is dominated mainly by cattle and other various wild animals. This takes place years after human civilization. In the year 3018, the human population was thriving more than ever. Technological advances have been made to the point where space travel is something anybody can do with enough money. Along with space travel developments, scientists have also figured out how to perfectly clone endangered or extinct species. With these new developments, experiments were conducted to bring extinct species of cattle back into the world. Meanwhile, a chemist/physicist by the name of Joel Trimarco has been experimenting with what has become known as “Power Atoms”. Power Atoms, scientifically named Trimarcium, is a Noble Gas in period 9 of the periodic table. Trimarcium, previously thought to not occur naturally, was discovered to exist in trace amounts in most living creatures. This presents a difficult question to answer since there are no answers as to how a period 9 element is stable enough to exist for more than a few moments without quickly decaying and emitting harmful radiation. The dominating theory is that a rare isotope of Trimarcium, one that has never been created in a lab, has the perfect number of protons and neutrons creating a perfectly stable nucleus. Trimarcium is known to have some strange properties that confuse even the most intelligent scientists. Thought to be related to the natural radiation of superheavy elements, Trimarcium is able to grant the host a few of many abilities in large amounts not thought to be possible. The abilities Trimarcium can grant include the following categories: *Personal Physical Powers *Mentality-Based Powers *Physics/Energy Manipulation *Transport-Based Powers The abilities Trimarcium can grant the host usually come in pairs, being dubbed as Propowers and Antipowers. A Propower is one that can be learned naturally without the need of teaching or training. An Antipower is one that must be learned by the host before using. Normally a host of Trimarcium can only use two powers, one propower and one antipower. With the development of cattle cloning, extinct species of cattle have been brought back in the world. Joel, interested in studying the effects of Trimarcium on nonsentient creatures, looks to see if Trimarcium exists within the bodies of these ancient cattle. Similarly to most living creatures, Trimarcium exists in trace amounts in the ancient cattle. Getting a little carried away, Joel becomes curious and injects a larger amount of Trimarcium into the cattle’s blood. With these new, larger amounts of Trimarcium in their blood, the cows begin to realize that something is different. After a few days, the cows begin to demonstrate the ability to use Propowers to their advantage. The Propowners used by the cattle seem to be consistent throughout each species, most likely due to their inability to think critically. This means that the Propowers use day these cattle are developed primarily through natural instinct rather than a purposeful desire to develop a specific ability. However, a trait about Trimarcium was discovered that hadn’t been thought of before. After a couple weeks, it was discovered that the Trimarcium traits were spreading to other species of cattle. Upon closer inspection, Trimarcium was found to spread via contact with another individual’s bodily fluids, mainly being blood, urine, and saliva. The cows were passing the large doses of Trimarcium to other species and it was spreading across the continent. By the time it was discovered, the Power Atoms were too widespread. With cattle all over the world causing issues for farmers and civilians, the civilized humans decided that it would be better off to move to another planet without supercows causing chaos. The humans evacuated the entire population of Earth until a solution would be created. Joel was determined to find a solution to the cows’ propower abilities. However, it was difficult because of the low availibility of raw materials from space.